1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a liquid dispenser and wall mounting assembly for dispensing soap, disinfectants and similar viscous liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to mount liquid dispensers for dispensing soap on a wall. Typically these soap dispensers comprise flexible bladders forming reservoirs for the soap. The bladders are manually compressed pressurizing the liquid contained therein and forcing it out through an outlet assembly. The bladders are replaceable, and after a bladder has been emptied, a new liquid containing bladder is inserted into the wall mounting assembly. The bladders are mounted to a wall by various means, including adhesives, suction cups and mounting plates or brackets, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,623,641, 4,166,553 and 4,470,523.
Special assemblies have also been provided for compressing the bladders. These assemblies are typically coupled to the mounting assembly or housing and may comprise sliding lever assemblies that also actuate a valve structure, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,865; or pivottable housing members having projections that compress the bladder during pivotting, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,348. Both of these special compression assemblies are secured to a housing, that encases the bladder, and are provided with moving parts that form the compression assemblies. As such these assemblies are relatively complex, when compared to the more simple dispensers when the operator directly pushes or squeezes the bladder, pressurizing its contents.